Kevin Levin
16 17 / | zawód = Kryminalista (dawniej) Terrorysta (dawniej) Dealer kosmicznej technologii (dawniej) Hydraulik Mechanik |krewni = Devin Levin (ojciec) Harvey Hackett (ojczym) Pani Levin (matka) Zed (zwierzak) |wersje = Kevin 11.000 Kevin Levin Kevin Levin Kevin Levin | pseudo = Kevin 11 | moc = Zwiększona siła Zwiększona wytrzymałość Pobór energii Wchłanianie mocy Wchłanianie DNA Manipulacja materii Manipulacja technologii Transformacja Ekspert mechaniki Znawca kosmicznych urządzeń |sprzęt = Samochód Gruchot III | głos = Krzysztof Szczerbiński / / Zbigniew Kozłowski | debiut = Kevin (odcinek)}} Kevin Ethan Levin jest pół człowiekiem, pół Osmozjaninem i przyjacielem Bena Tennysona, a także chłopakiem Gwen Tennyson. Początkowo był jednym z silniejszych wrogów, jednak dołączył do drużyny Bena. Gdy jego dziewczyna wyjechała studiować na uniwersytecie, Kevin wyjechał wraz z nią, jednocześnie odkładając bohaterstwo na drugi plan w życiu. Wygląd Ben 10 jest szczupłym chłopakiem, niewiele wyższym od Bena. Ma długie czarne włosy, a jego skóra jest blada. Po oczami widnieją ciemne obwódki, świadczące o niedawno wchłanianej energii. Na nadgarstkach widnieją czarne bransolety z siwymi kolcami. Nosi czarne buty do kolan, ciemno-brązowe krótkie spodenki i czarną porwaną koszulkę. Na szyi ma zawieszoną siwą kłódkę na łańcuchu. Ben 10: Obca Potęga/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien ma bardziej umięśnioną posturę, jego włosy są krótsze i nie posiada czarnych obwódek wokół oczu. Nosi siwą bluzkę z długi rękawem, a na niej czarną koszulkę z krótkim rękawem. Jego spodnie są ciemno niebieskie, natomiast buty są czarne z siwymi podeszwami. podczas pracy ubiera białą koszulę i jasnoniebieską marynarkę, na której widnieje kółko z napisem "Kev". Jest cała pobrudzona olejem samochodowym. jest taki sam jak w oryginalnej serii. Różni go tylko kolor spodni, które są siwe, a nie brązowe. Włosy są krótsze i nie wchodzą na czoło. Ben 10: Omniverse ma prostokątny podbródek, na którym widnieje kilka włosów. Pod jego oczami ponownie pojawiły się czarne obwódki, świadczące o niedawno wchłanianej energii. Nosi czarno-siwe trampki, niebieskie spodnie podarte na kolanie, siwy sweter w ciemne pasy i porwaną czarną bluzkę z krótkim rękawem. Przez barki powieszone ma szelki z kieszeniami, w których znajdują się kawałki różnych materii. Kevin ponownie nakłada siwą kłódkę z numerem "11" na szyi. jest taki sam jak w wieku 11-lat. Jego spodnie są ciemniejsze i nosi siwą kłódkę na szyi z numerem "11". Osobowość Kiedy Kevin miał 11 lat, był obłąkanym przestępcą, socjopatą, chcąc zranić, lub zabić każdego dla własnych korzyści osobistych i dla przyjemności. Takie zachowanie i mentalność wynika nie tylko z postrzegania i traktowania go jako dziwaka przez jego kolegów i rodzinę, ale także ze względu na efekt uboczny pochłaniania przez niego energii. Kevin miał negatywne spojrzenie na świat ze względu na liczne trudności i walki w swoim życiu, jak i również przez niewiarygodnie niską samoocenę. Czuł się niepewnie, a także odczuwał głęboką nienawiść do innych ludzi i społeczeństwa, nawet do niewinnych postaci. Pogląd Kevina zmienił się, gdy spotkał Kwarrela - więźnia z Nicości. Kosmita pomógł Levinowi, ucząc go panować nad złością, dzięki czemu pozbył się formy mutanta, a także poprawił swoją osobowość. W miarę upływu czasu, Kevin został zaakceptowany przez Bena i Gwen, którzy byli jego najbardziej znienawidzonymi wrogami, a teraz są jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Levin zakochał się w kuzynce Tennysona od pierwszego wejrzenia, z wzajemnością. Jego osobowość i psychika poprawiły się do tego stopnia, że stał się godnym zaufania, niezawodnym sojusznikiem. Natomiast stosunki z przyjaciółmi przyczyniły się do jego umysłowej stabilności. Świadczą o tym słowa powiedziane do Bena w odcinku "Pomyłkohedron", w którym jest wdzięczny za pomoc w wybraniu takiej drogi życia. Chociaż mając bardziej pozytywne spojrzenie na życie od spotkania Kwarrela, Benem i Gwen, Kevin nadal cierpi jakieś niepewności. Widać je gdy jako mutant był wyraźnie zdegustowany sobą i wahał się między atakami niekontrolowanej agresji, a ciężką depresją. Umiejętności thumb|Manipulowanie materiąKevin będąc Osmozjaninem posiada zdolność do absorbowania właściwości i składu chemicznego każdego rodzaju materii, co pozwala na zmianę swojego ciała w materię ożywioną, której używa, by zwiększyć swoją siłę fizyczną i wytrzymałość. Otacza go wtedy zbroja z wchłoniętej substancji. Ze swoich kończyn może tworzyć młoty, kolczugi, miecze, a także powiększać je, w celu efektywniejszej walki. Kevin potrafi też naprawić obiekty złożone z tej samej materii, którą pobrał. Kevin może pobierać energię elektryczną i przekierowywać ją przez ręce. Dzięki temu jest w stanie manipulować technologią, rozładować ją jako wybuch energii lub wykorzystać ją, by przyspieszyć odnowę komórkową, aby zwiększyć swoją siłę lub regenerować się. Dodatkowo wykazał umiejętność pochłaniania energii i DNA innych form życia. Poprzez taki zabieg, zyskuje 1/10 kompetencji i umiejętności tej istoty. Jego ciało ciało ulega również niewielkiej mutacji, jednak jeśli wchłonie DNA kilku form życia na raz, staje się mutantem. Kevin okazał się być ekspertem w dziecinie technologi kosmicznej, jak i tej pochodzącej z Ziemi. Na każdym kroku, kiedy ma możliwość kolekcjonuje niebezpieczne, nielegalne, ale użyteczne części, które montuje w swoich pojazdach. Ze zwykłego samochodu, czy samolotu stworzył niezwykle potężne pojazdy, które posiadają wiele ciekawych i przydatnych funkcji. Będąc ekspertem mechaniki, Kevin jest w stanie naprawić każde urządzenie, lub je zmodyfikować. Zna się też na gatunkach obcych, ich obyczajach, zaletach, oraz wadach. Kevin jest też niezwykłym kierowcom, pilotem, a także negocjatorem. Wady Gdy Kevin pochłonie zbyt dużo energii, nie może jej kontrolować. Dodatkowo staje się przez to psychicznie niestabilny. Magazynowanie energii w długim okresie czasu pogorszy jego niestabilność. Jeśli Kevin niedawno absorbował energię, pojawiają się czarne ślady wokół jego oczu. Historia Kevin debiutuje w odcinku "Kevin", gdzie poznaje Bena Tennysona. Zdenerwowany bohater na dziadka zaprzyjaźnia się z małoletnim bandytą, który dowiaduje się o Omnitrixie. Levin ukazuje koledze swoje zdolności, lecz jego chęć zrobienia innym krzywdy wzbudza w nim szaleństwo. Pobiera energię z zegarka, zmieniając się w obcych i zdobywając ich kompetencje, wady. Częsta transformacja Kevina mutuje go, a za wszystko obwiniany jest Ben. Levin powraca w serii "Ben 10: Obca Potęga", gdzie dołącza do drużyny i pomaga odnaleźć Tennysonom ich dziadka. Wspólnie zatrzymują inwazję Nadistot i pokonują Vilgaxa. W serii "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien", Kevin zostaje pełnoprawnym hydraulikiem i wspólnie z Tennysonami pokonuje wrogów takich jak: Ostateczny Aggregor, Dagon czy ponownie Vilgax. W serii "Ben 10: Omniverse", Gwen wyjeżdża studiować na uniwersytecie, natomiast Kevin udaje się z nią, odkładając rolę bohatera na drugi plan w życiu. Nieraz w poważnych sytuacjach powraca do Bellwood i wraz z przyjaciółmi niszczy Frakcje, pokonuje Ostatecznego Albedo, czy zakańcza najazd Incursian na Ziemię. Alternatywne wersje Linia czasu Bena 10.000 Kevin w wieku 43 lat ucieka z Nicości, gdzie był więziony przez 32 lata. Jego syn - Devlin Levin zaprzyjaźnia się z synem Bena 10.000 - Kennym Tennysonem i poprzez jego naiwność otwiera portal na Ziemię. Podczas odsiadki za kratkami Kevin wchłonął moc różnych cudzoziemców, przez co może zmienić się w nową formę, znacznie mocniejszą od oryginału. Devlin dowiaduje się, że ojcu nie zależy mu na nim. Ostatecznie zostaje pokonany przez połączone siły Bena, Kenny'ego i Devlina. Potem zostaje ponownie wessany do Niebytu. Świat marzeń Kevin w świecie marzeń stał się bezmózgim sługusem wykonującym polecenia Enocha. Wraz z Cashem i J.T. zmienionymi w bestie próbowali złapać Bena. Gdy obok bohatera pojawiła się kuzynka i dziadek, cel stał się nieosiągalny. Młody Tennyson uświadomił sobie, że jest w swoim śnie i może go kontrolować. Zmienił swoją rodzinę w superbohaterów. Max stał się Ultra Dziadkiem, Gwen - Ultra Szczurem, natomiast Ben - Ultra Benem. Kevin 11 z bestiami Casha i J.T. szybko zostali pokonani, po czym Tennysonowie wydostali się ze snu. Wymiar 23 Kevin w alternatywnym wymiarze 23 nie spotkał Bena Tennysona, przez co nie został mutantem. Jego życie potoczyło się inaczej, a w wieku nastoletnim rozpoczął pracę w jednym z autobusów Mr. Gyro. FusionFall Po tym jak kilka lat temu Lord Fuse zaatakował Ziemię, hydraulicy i inni bohaterowie współpracują, aby pokonać wrogów. Kevin pracuje z Jagodą Lee ("Podwójne życie Jagody Lee") i Chojrakiem ("Chojrak – tchórzliwy pies"). Razem próbują zdobywać próbki genetycznych fuzjonów, aby znaleźć ich słaby punkt, dzięki czemu będą mogli pokonać wroga. Fuzje kradną samochód Kevina w celu odtworzenia armii pierwszej mutacji Levina. Mutacje Mutacje Kevina są spowodowane Osmozjańskim DNA i umiejętnością absorpcji energii. Nieraz niestabilna psychika i niekontrolowane umiejętności doprowadziły do mutacji ciała Levina z cudzoziemcami odblokowanymi w Prototypie Omnitrixa, Ultimatrixie i Omnitrixie. Pierwsze z jego mutacji były niepełne, gdyż wchłaniał moc jednego, wybranego kosmity, a nie zegarka. Po przejściu urządzenia w tryb ładowania, Kevin wracał do swojej ludzkiej formy. Kolejne mutacje były drastyczniejsze i powodowały zaburzenia psychiczne chłopaka. Kevin Pyronit thumb|Kevin PyronitKevin Pyronit jest mutacją człowieka, Osmozjanina i Pyronita. Prawa ręka Kevina, kawałek klatki piersiowej i głowa są częściami ciała Inferno. Na lewej ręce ukazują się też kawałki rozżarzonych skał. Dzięki tej mutacji, oprócz podstawowych zdolności Osmozjanina, Kevin posiada zwiększoną siłę i wytrzymałość. Ma zdolność do generowania, manipulowania i projektowania żaru i ognia z ciała. Może kształtować ten płomień w kule ognia, ognisty oddech, ogniste strzały, płonące tarcze i tornada ognia. Kevin zyskał tą mutacje poprzez pochłonięcie energii z Omnitrixa podczas transformacji Bena w Inferno. Planował przełączyć zwrotnicę metra, aby pociąg pasażerski rozbił się o pociąg z pieniędzmi. Tennyson powstrzymał wroga, a ten powrócił do ludzkiej formy, tuż po tym jak zegarek przeszedł w tryb ładowania. Kevin Tetramand thumb|left|Kevin TetramandKevin Tetramand jest mutacją człowieka, Osmozjanina i Tetramanda. Masa mięśniowa Kevina znacznie wzrosła, a kolor skóry stał się jasno-czerwony. Posiada trzy pary rąk, przez co nazwał siebie ulepszoną wersją Czterorękiego - Sześciorękim. Dwie dolne pary są mniejsze od pierwszej pary. Jego spodnie i koszulka zostały porwane, a włosy są dłuższe po lewej stronie. Ma dwa małe, żółte oczy i jedno duże, białe. Jego siła i wytrzymałość niezmiernie wzrosły. Zyskał też zdolność wykonywania wysokich skoków. Poprzez klaśnięcie wszystkimi rękoma naraz, może wytworzyć fale dźwiękowe, raniące i ogłuszające przeciwników. Kevin chcąc pokonać swoich rywali używał mocy Pyronita, jednak gdy ją utracił został odciągnięty przez Czterorękiego. Levin postanowił wchłonąć jego DNA, stając się tym razem bardziej Tetramandem, niż mutantem. Zaczął walczyć z Benem, lecz gdy chłopak odmienił się, Keviem kierowała chęć zdobycia zegarka. Przez to, że szarpał go za mocno, Omnitrix wytworzył falę elektromagnetyczną powalająca wroga, a jednocześnie odmieniającą go. Kevin 11 thumb|Kevin 11Kevin 11 jest mutacją Osmozjanina, Wulpimancera, Tetramanda, Kineceleranina, Galwana, Galwanicznego Mechamorfa, Piscciss Volanna, Lepidopterrana, Petrosapiena, Ektonuryta i Pyronita. Postura Kevina i kolor skóry jest odzwierciedleniem Tetramanda. Dwie dolne ręce należą do Wulpinmancera, górna prawa do Petrosapiensa, natomiast lewa do Pyronita. Jego ogon należy do Kineceleranina, plecy do Galwanicznego Mechamorfa, a skrzydła do Lepidopterana. Poprzez klatkę piersiową rozpościerają się czarne linie Ektonuryta. Jedno oko na głowie jest częścią ciała Galwana, natomiast antena i gęba do Piscciss Volanna. Z ludzkiej formy pozostały długie, czarne włosy i porwane spodnie. Połączone DNA doprowadziły do uzyskania wszystkich mocy cudzoziemców. Kevin stał się wytrzymałym wrogiem, a także niezwykle silnym. Dodatkowo zyskał umiejętność wykonywania wysokich skoków, latania, strzelania mazią, wiązkami plazmy, ogniem i odłamkami kryształów, łączeniem z technologią, niewidzialności, wyostrzonych zmysłów, ostrych pazurów i zębów, odporności pod wodą i umiejętność super szybkości. Tuż po odebraniu zdolności Tetramanda, Kevin stwierdza, że poprzez impuls elektromagnetyczny wchłonął wystarczającą ilość DNA, aby poprawnie ich używać. Mógł w dowolnej chwili transformować się w jedenaście postaci. Częste zmiany doprowadziły do drastycznej mutacji podczas walki z Benem na Złotej bramie w San Francisco. Tennyson myśląc, że wróg został pokonany odszedł. Mutant powrócił w następnych odcinkach, gdzie chciał zemścić się na starym przyjacielu, obwiniając go o spowodowanie mutacji. Po pewnym czasie Kevin uświadomił sobie, że zyskał wady i zdolności jedenastu obcych gatunków. W odcinku "...ani kraty z żelaza kute" zostało objawione, że Levin podczas pobytu w więzieniu w Nicości spotkał kosmitę Kwarrela, który szybko stał się mentorem. Więzień pomógł mutantowi kontrolować gniew, agresje i umiejętności. Przez to uwolnił się z ciała mieszanych gatunków i dowiedział się, że oprócz pochłaniania energii może robić to samo z materią. Kevin kolos thumb|left|Kevin kolosKevin kolos jest mutacją Osmozjanina z materią taką jak: tajdenit, skała, stal i drewno. Mutacja ta nie zmieniła postury ciała Kevina, a z ubioru z ludzkiej formy pozostały tylko czarne majtki. Jego całe nogi są wykonane z drewna, prawa ręka i kawałek klatki piersiowej są z srebrzystej stali, lewa ręka z kawałkiem klatki piersiowej i prawą częścią głowy jest ze skały, natomiast lewa część głowy z tajdenitu. Poprzez tą mutacje Kevin zyskał niezwykłą wytrzymałość i siłę, a także wykazał się możliwością regeneracji ciała. Po pewnym czasie odkrył, że ze swoich kończyn może tworzyć młoty, kolczugi, miecze, a także powiększać je, w celu efektywniejszej walki. Potrafi też naprawić obiekty złożone z tej samej materii, którą na sobie posiada. Kevin zmutował się w kolosa podczas przygotowań Bena do walki z Vilgaxem. Głupota obu chłopaków doprowadziła do wybuchu maszyny hakującej i wysłania fal elektromagnetycznych z Omnitrixa. Wybuch przypisał Levinowi Osmozjańskie DNA, które mutuje segmentami będącymi materiami znajdującymi się w Strumieniu Kodonu. Przez większość czasu walczył w tej postaci, ale ukrywał ją przed innymi za pomocą maski tożsamości. Mutacja została przerwana, gdy Omnitrix został zniszczony. Kevin skalny potwór thumb|Kevin skalny potwórKevin skalny potwór jest mutacją połączenia Osmozjanina ze skalnym potworem. Postura Kevina nie zmieniła się, a z ubioru pozostały jego czarne majtki. Jego skóra jest szara, kamienna, a na klatce piersiowej i rękach widnieją różowe znaki, charakterystyczne dla skalnych potworów. Jego oczy są różowe. Podczas tej mutacji, Kevinem steruje Czarodziejka, a jego siła i wytrzymałość zostały zwiększone. Kevin zmutował w alternatywnej linii czasu, po śmierci Gwen, która nie doprowadziła do zmiany chłopaka w kolosa. Czarodziejka zmusiła go do wchłonięcia powłoki skalnych potworów, po czy przejęła nad nim kontrolę. Mutant wykonywał każde polecenie przestępczyni. Ostateczny Kevin thumb|left|Ostateczny KevinOstateczny Kevin jest mutacją Osmozjanina, Transylianina, Kineceleranina, Amperiego, Talpaedana, Nekroziębianina, Cerebroskorupiaka, Crystalsapiensa, Petrosapiena, Sonorosianina, Tetramanda, Polimorfa, Vaxazaura, wyewoluowanego Vaxazaura, Aerofibiana, Biosovortianina, Prypiatosiana-B, Appoplexiana, Arachnomałpy, wyewoluowanej Arachnomałpy, Metanozjanina, Geochelone Aerio, Pyronita, Orishana, Ostatecznego Aggregora, Anodyty i skalnych potworów. Postura Kevina i kolor skóry jest odzwierciedleniem Tetramanda. Prawa noga należy do Aerofibiana, natomiast lewa do Appoplexiana. Ogon jest odzwierciedleniem Vaxazaura, a na plecach wyrastają skrzydła należące do Nekroziębianina, które często owijają ciało. Lewa ręka jest Metanozjanina, z której wyrasta pazur Appoplexiana, a na ramieniu łuk Biosovortianina. Pod nią wyrastają dwie kończyny Cerebroskorupiaka. Prawa ręka jest zbudowana z minerału Petrosapiena, dłoń należy do Cerebroskorupiak, a na ramieniu wyrastają kolce Crystalsapiensa. Lewe oko Kevina otoczone jest skórą Metanozjanina, a po drugiej stronie wyrasta brew Aerofibiana. Z ludzkiej formy pozostały długie, czarne włosy i porwane spodnie. Dzięki tej mutacji, oprócz super siły i zwiększonej wytrzymałość, Kevin wykazał się zdolnością pochłaniania energii, strzelania prądem i ogniem, super szybkości, lotu, wywoływania trzęsień, niematerialności, niewidzialności, ziania lodem, strzelania odłamkami i energią, dźwiękowych ataków, wykonywania większych skoków, skraplania, magnetyzmu, wypluwania sieci i manipulacją many. Kevin zmutował w Ostatecznego Kevina tuż po tym, jak wchłonął energię z Ultimatrixa w celu pokonania Ostatecznego Aggregora. W tym samym czasie zaabsorbował jego umiejętności, stając się silniejszym. Jego psychika nie wytrzymała tak wielkiej mutacji i zaczął odczuwać gniew, złość i nienawiść. Powiększył się też głód energii, dlatego na każdym wchłaniał energię takich osób jak: Viktor, Alan Albright, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Gwen Tennyson, czy skalnych potworów. Bez wyjątku na to, czy osobnik nie ma kompetencji i jest niezdatny do walki, ranił go. Ostateczny Kevin był tak niebezpieczny, że Ben zamierzał go zabić, lecz odciągała go od tego kuzynka. Chłopak dał dziewczynie wroga ostatnią szansę i wspólnie z Cooperem i Darkstarem ogłuszyli go, odebrali moce tym samym zakańczając mutacje. Występy Ben 10 *Kevin (debiut) *Wrobiony *Dawne urazy *Kevin i Vilgax *Idealny dzień (sen) Ben 10: Obca Potęga *Wszystkie odcinki (z wyjątkiem "Na satelicie") Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Wszystkie odcinki (z wyjątkiem "Złap spadającą gwiazdę") Ben 10: Omniverse *Wiele zmian: część 1 (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Wszystkiego najlepszego *Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 2 *Żaby wojny: część 2 *Błoto nie woda (krótko) *Otto *Za jeszcze większą potęgę *Zed i ekipa detektywów Filmy *Ben 10: Alien Swarm *Przymierze bohaterów (retrospekcja) Relacje *''Zainteresowania z Gwen'' *''Zainteresowania miłosne'' Zainteresowania miłosne *Gwen Tennyson *Czarodziejka *Jennifer Nocturne *Sunny Ciekawostki *Jego przydomek (Kevin 11) utworzony został przez angielską grę słów. Ma na drugie imię Ethan co tworzy Kevin E. Levin. *Choć podczas swojej pierwszej mutacji pochłonął DNA Galwana, to nie zdobył jego nadludzkiej inteligencji. *Jego ulubionym przedmiotem jest jego auto, które sam zbudował. *Czarne obwódki wokół oczu świadczą o tym, że pochłania zbyt dużo energii. *Ma rację, że gdy Osmozjanin pobierze zbyt dużo energii, staje się zły. *Nie chodzi do szkoły. *W odcinku "Zemsta Vigaxa: część 2" okazuje się, że boi się krokodyli i aligatorów. *Ogólnym założeniem było to, że nigdy nie będzie dobry. *Lubi jeść Fleenki. *Na jednych z oficjalnych forów można przeczytać, że on i Gwen już nigdy nie będą tak blisko Bena, jak byli. *Gdy Kevin pochłonął moce Prototypu Omnitrixa przez jakiś czas mógł się zmieniać w kosmitów w nim zawartych i odblokowanych, lecz gdy pochłonął moce Ultimatrixa od razu przeszedł dosadną mutację. *Chociaż był głównym bohaterem dwóch serii, to nigdy nie wystąpił we wszystkich odcinkach. Zobacz też *Galeria *Mutacje Kevina *Samochód Kevina *Tajdenitowy samochód Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Mutanty Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Kosmici (mężczyźni) Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Levinowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Drużyna Bena Kategoria:Dzieci Hydraulików Kategoria:Hydraulicy Kategoria:Zainteresowania miłosne Gwen Kategoria:Byli wrogowie